Silver fell in love
by Hard To Know You still Care
Summary: Lune a young woman who is very beautiful joins the Soul Society and is in squad 3 she is very shy but yet she is a good fighter. Gin decides to make friends with her and starts to fall in love with her. However when Rex and Gin's brother gets involved things start going from paradise to hell. Rating for violence, language and chances of Lemon.
1. No need to be afraid

**Summery:**

**Ok the story is Captain Gin Ichimaru X OC the story has Romance/Hurt/Convert and Friendship so I hope you guys will enjoy. SO here it goes Lune is part of division 3 and soon becomes friends with Gin however Gin starts to fall in love with her and asks her to be his girlfriend, but Rex (Who is another OC in the story) also likes Lune and doesn't like Ichimaru and Lune dating at all but Rex is the least of their worries when Gin's brother gets involved. SO I hope you guys will enjoy. Rating for violence, maybe some Language and chances of Lemon. **

* * *

A woman with short blue emo hair and red highlights, along with blue eyes, white skin and wearing a black rope like everyone else in the soul society walked to Captain Ichimaru's office. _I hope I didn't do anything to upset him. _She thought as she knocked on the door.

Captain Ichimaru was sitting at his desk. "Come in." He said looking at the door. She walked inside. "You wanted to see me captain." She said. Gin had a grin on his face. "Ah yes Lune." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. Lune felt a little nervous. Gin putted his right hand on to her shoulder. "Its ok, no need to be nervous Lune." He said making Lune feel calm.

"I want you to come with me to the world of the living, if we get lucky there might be some hollows and, I want to see what you can do." Gin said keeping the grin on his face. Lune nodded. "Ok." She said. Gin walked outside with her and opened up a portal to the world of the living and grave Lune's hand. "Lets go." He said and to the world of the living with Lune.

**-At The World Of The Living-**

Lune and Gin entered standing on top of a building both of them had their zunpokto's with them. Lune still felt uneasy being with Gin but stayed silent since he is her captain after all. Ichimaru looked at her and could easily tell she was feeling uneasy. "You know Lune there's no need to be afraid of me." He said calmly. Lune's eyes widen. "What!? no, no I'm not afraid" She got cut off by Gin. "Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes, you have fear written all over you."

Lune sighed. Gin walked over closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's ok to admit it, besides you are new in the soul society." Gin whispered to make her feel more convertible. Lune smiled then her smile disappeared when she sensed a hollow near by.

Gin pulled out his zunpokto. "Come on Lune let's go." He said. Lune nodded and pulled out her zunpokto and used flash step to go to where the hollow was, Gin did the same. The hollow was destroying a building going out of control with rage looking for human souls to eat.

Lune and Gin appeared in front of the hollow. The hollow looked at them. "Soul reapers_!_" The hollow growled. Lune jumped into the air and slashed the hollows skull killing it. Gin smiled at Lune. "Well done Lune." He said as he putted one hand on her shoulder.

Lune smiled. "Thank you Captain Ichimaru." She said smiling. Gin nodded and turned around. "Let's go back to the soul society now." Gin said as he opened up a portal and went in, Lune fallowed close behind.

**-Back at Soul Society-**

Lune walked back to her dorm. Gin watched Lune leave _Even though she seemed to be afraid she fights pretty well I wonder why she was even afraid in the first place? _He thought as he went back to his office.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter don't worry there is more on the way if you like this story you can Favorite it, fallow it and if you like me you fallow me and favorite me :) **

**Also DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	2. The beinging of a Friendship

**Ok everyone here is chapter 2 of my story I hope you all enjoy and I like to give a special thanks to toshiruki23 for coming up with title idea and for giving me an idea for chapter 2 also I am sorry if I mess up on spelling I know my grammar is not that good so I hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

It was midnight Lune sighed having trouble sleeping and got up. _Why can't I sleep? _she thought as she looked outside the window and saw the moon. She sighed and got dressed to take a walk. _Maybe a short walk will help. _She thought as she walked outside.

Gin was walking around thinking. _Well it seems like someone is still awake._ He thought as he saw Lune. "Having trouble sleeping?" He said standing right behind her. Lune jumped surprised and turned around. "Oh, hi captain Ichimaru." She said smiling.

Gin chuckled when he saw how surprised she was. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? I thought you were in your dorm resting." He said keeping the grin on his face. "I was but I had trouble sleeping." Lune said rubbing the back of her head.

Gin nodded. "Well then how about we both go for a walk." He said. Lune smiled. "Ok." she said and started to walk beside Gin. He talked with her as they walked. "So what do you think about being in the soul society so far?" He asked. Lune smiled. "I like it here." She said feeling happy. "That's good, I wouldn't want you feeling unconvertible." Gin said.

Lune smiled happily and looked at the sky. Gin looked at her. "You should go back to your dorm and get some rest." He said. Lune bowed her head. "Yes captain Ichimaru." She said and went back to her dorm and was finally able to sleep.

Gin went to his office. "I have a good feeling about her." He said to himself.


	3. PAPERWORK!

Lune woke up the next day and got dressed. " *Sigh* Better get started on paper work." She said to herself and got started on her paperwork she had lots of it to.

Meanwhile.

Gin was in his office doing paper work with stress building up.

A view hours later Lune finished her paper work and went to Captain Ichimaru's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ichimaru said. Lune opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. "I finished paper work." She said. Gin nodded. "Good just put the paperwork down on the desk." He said as he stood up.

Lune put the paper work down on the desk. "Would like some tea?" Gin asked with the same grin on his face. "Uh...sure." Lune said. Gin nodded and made some tea for the both of them and gave her a cup. "Why don't you take a seat." Gin said as he sat on the couch motioning her to sit next to him.

Lune sat down next to him. "Thank you captain Ichimaru." She said smiling calmly and took a sip of her tea. Gin nodded. "Your welcome." he said. Lune looked at him. "Yesterday... you seemed to be afraid and nervous but today you seem a lot more calm." Gin said not even looking at her. Lune nodded. Gin took a sip of his tea then ask. "So tell me why were you afraid and nervous yesterday?"

Lune thought for awhile. "Well... to be honest... I don't know." she said. Ichimaru looked at her and place a hand on her head. "Well it doesn't matter, even though you seemed nervous and afraid you seem pretty strong." He said calmly with a wide grin. "Thank you." Lune said and stood.

Gin looked at her. "Leaving so soon? we can talk more if you want." He said. "Yeah, but you seem to have a lot of work to do and I don't want to bother you." she said pointing to the looked and saw tons of paperwork he needed to finish he jumped and got back to doing paperwork as Lune left.


End file.
